Some Enchanted Evening
by Crimson Idealist
Summary: Piper and Leo spend some time away.


Some Enchanted Evening  
  
Disclaimer: Leo, Piper, and the concept of Charmed all belong to Constance M. Burge and Spelling Entertainment.  
  
Author's Note: This was written for Cassie (aka Danamulder) during the Charmed Flashfic. It could be considered AU as it's supposed to take place at the end of this season. I suppose this is me and my wishful thinking.  
  
"Leo, it's gorgeous," Piper Halliwell breathed as she entered the rustic mountain lodge. Setting her bag on the hard wood floor, she peeled back her hood. She took in the simplicity and beauty of the place as she dusted the snow off her coat.  
  
The walls were made of redwood while the fireplace to the right of the door was made of red brick. In front of it sat a large, fluffy, white couch with a multicolored, circular rug underneath it. Piper turned to her left to see a small brown table, set for two.  
  
"Well, I wanted this weekend to be special. After everything we've been through, we deserve a little time to ourselves." Leo Wyatt closed the door behind him. He turned and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her softly on the neck.  
  
Piper giggled. "Oh, Leo. You just couldn't wait, could you?"  
  
"I've been apart from you for a year. How much longer am I supposed to wait?"  
  
Laughing again, Piper wriggled out of his embrace and picked up her bag. "At least long enough for me to put this in the bedroom."  
  
Leo perked up. "Oh, I like that idea."  
  
Piper sauntered into the bedroom and tossed her bag on the bed. As she turned around, Leo pulled her towards him. He swept her into a long, warm kiss, sending tingles from her head to her toes. Eventually, they parted, and Piper smiled.  
  
"Impatient?" she asked.  
  
"Very," Leo grinned, his blue eyes twinkling. He bent down to kiss her again, but she placed her hand on his lips.  
  
"First, dinner. Maybe a little romance, and then the big event." With that, she ambled back out into the living room.  
  
Leo just groaned as he followed her out.  
  
* * * *  
  
Just as the couple sat down to dinner, the wind outside picked up. The lights flickered a little, but it wasn't enough to alarm anyone.  
  
"This meal is excellent," Leo commented as he took another bite of his mashed potatoes.  
  
"Thank you," Piper smiled. "I missed how you always appreciated my cooking."  
  
Leo reached for her hand across the table. "I missed your cooking."  
  
Right then, all of the power went off in the cabin, and the couple was shrouded in darkness.  
  
"Well, that certainly wasn't in the plans," Leo commented as he pushed his chair back and stood up. He heard Piper do the same and felt around the table for her. He felt a sense of relief when he touched her soft skin.  
  
"Ah, we didn't need electricity anyway."  
  
Leo laughed. "I suppose so. I guess the blizzard outside is getting worse." As a response, the wind rattled the windows. "All right, you go get comfortable on the couch, and I'll go get some firewood." With that, the room lit up with his blue orbs, and he was gone.  
  
Piper slowly felt her way around the cabin. She bumped into the corner of the table and a rocking chair before she felt the fluffy cushions of the couch. She had just sat down when Leo orbed back into the room.  
  
"That was fast."  
  
She could hear the smile in his voice. "What can I say? I'm good."  
  
Within a few minutes, they had a fire going, champagne flutes in their hands, and blankets wrapped around them. Nothing was going to dampen their weekend.  
  
* * * *  
  
Curling up on the couch, they enjoyed the crackling warmth of the fire. Piper laid her head on Leo's shoulder and sighed. This was so right, so perfect. How could she have ever thought anyone else could replace her husband?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Leo asked softly.  
  
Piper looked up at him, loving how the red orange glow of the fire captured his peaceful face. "I was thinking about the last year. I tried so hard to forget about you, to move on, but no one felt right. Greg was a sweetheart, but there was nothing there. No one else lasted past the first date."  
  
"I know what you mean. I was so empty without you. If I hadn't been so eager to leave and put my job before my family, none of it would have happened. I just couldn't see how to work it out with the other Elders." Leo stared ahead into the fire. "You're my world, Piper. You and Wyatt. You've always been. Ever since I saw you walking down the street one day with your sisters, I knew you were the girl for me."  
  
"I thought you knew me when I was a little girl."  
  
"I did. I watched you grow up, but I didn't really see you until that day. I took a second look, and boy, am I glad I did."  
  
Taking a sip of her champagne, Piper snuggled closer to Leo. "You know, you can be one persistent Elder when you want to be. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't push you away."  
  
Leo chuckled as he played with her long, dark hair. "That's because I wouldn't let you."  
  
"Okay, if you couldn't stay with me, why wouldn't you let me move on?"  
  
"It goes back to the whole being empty without you. I couldn't stand to see you with anyone else. It brought back memories of you and Dan. I guess I decided that there were a few more rules for me to break."  
  
"Thank you for breaking those rules and for not giving up on me or us."  
  
Gently, Piper took both champagne flutes and placed them on the floor in front of the fire. She then leaned in, her lips meeting Leo's in a passionate kiss. Leo pulled her closer, letting his hands trace every muscle on her back. Oh, how she had definitely missed that. Her longing intensified, and her mouth moved down to his neck, kissing every part of it.  
  
Reluctantly, she pulled away and stood up. Holding out her hand to him, her smile reached her brown eyes. "Are you coming?"  
  
Leo took her hand and stood up. "Do you have to ask?"  
  
Together, they strolled into the bedroom and closed the door. 


End file.
